This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Argyranthemum frutescens (L.) Schultz-Bip, native to the Canary Islands and a member of the compositae family. Argyranthemum frutescens cv. `Gretel` was the result of a controlled breeding program. The seed parent was Argyranthemum frutescens cv. `Blanche` and the pollen parent was Argyranthemum frutescens cv. `Rollasons Red`. I selected this seeding progeny in 1995. My discovery was made at 100 Boundary Road, Narre Warren East, Victoria, Australia. Selection was based on the attributes of the deep mauve to pink colored flowers appearing together and a more refined appearance.
My new plant has been asexually reproduced by cuttings since the discovery in 1995 at 100 Boundary Road, Narre Warren East, Victoria, Australia and later at Monrovia Nursery Company, 18331 E. Foothill Boulevard, Azusa, Calif. Had this controlled hybridization not occured and the seedling not been discovered and propagated, it may have been lost to mankind. It is unlikely these particular select and favorable attributes of this plant could be conveyed to progeny through sexual reproduction in the next generation. However, through extensive propagation by rooting of the plant it has been established that the novel exceptional characteristics of this plant are stable and reliably passed on to clonal specimens through asexual reproduction.